garfieldfandomcom-20200223-history
The Fairy Dogmother
'The Fairy Dogmother ' is an episode from the seventh season of Garfield and Friends. Synopsis Odie wants to go to a secret dog ball, which the other dogs do not want him to attend. Odie's wish to go the ball brings him the worst Fairy Godmother. Plot Garfield narrates the story of Odie going to a dog ball. One day, Odie is playing around in the yard when he overhears a couple of dogs talking about the upcoming Hound-Dog Harvest Ball that night. Odie wishes he could come, with the other dogs ridiculing the thought. Desperate, Odie wishes he could go to the ball; his wish is eventually caught by the National Wish Clearing House. The head of the house, Mr. Wishnitsky, gets Odie's wish. In desperation, he sends Esmeralda, who is considered the worst Fairy Godmother. Wishnitsky berates her from her last job involving the wish of a princess. He warns that if she botches up Odie's wish, she will be fired. Meanwhile, as Odie is wishing to go to the ball, Esmeralda crashes through the window of the Arbuckle house, getting the attention of Odie and Garfield. After introducing herself, Garfield makes numerous wishes before she informs him that she has arrived to grant Odie's wish. Odie wishes to go to the ball, and Esmeralda grants it, much to Garfield's chagrin. She soon makes Odie fly to the ball. Meanwhile, a dogcatcher, hot on the trail of two stray dogs, is heading towards the ball. The moment Odie arrives, all the other dogs there make fun of him due to his size and low I.Q., making him leave in despair. To make matters worse, the dogcatcher crashes the party and plans to catch every dog left. Seeing the dogs getting captured, Odie wishes for something he could do to help them. Esmeralda then reappears and grants his wish. Using her magic, she turns the dogcatcher into a cat, making the dogs chase him. She says the spell will wear off eventually and that he has learned his lesson. The dogs find out that Odie has rescued them. They apologize for making fun of him and make him a guest of honor at next year's ball. Meanwhile, Esmeralda is promoted by Wishnitsky to grant wishes to all pets. Finishing the story, Garfield, regretting his lack of wishes, unknowingly wishes the cartoon to be over, which Esmeralda soon grants. Characters Main Characters *Garfield *Odie *Esmeralda Major Characters *Mr. Wishnitsky *Employee (voiced by Gregg Berger) *Party Dogs (voiced by Gregg Berger, Imogene Coca, Thom Huge and Howard Morris) *Dogcatcher (voiced by Thom Huge) Trivia *One of the scientists at the National Wish Clearing House is identical to those seen in "How to Be Funny". Cultural References *One of the usual wishes received by the National Wish Clearing House is for the Cleveland Indians to win a few games. *Garfield lists some examples of fairy tales at the start of the episode, including Sleeping Beauty and Snow White. *The Congressional Deficit Reduction Plan is mentioned. Category:Garfield and Friends episodes, Season 7 Category:Garfield and Friends